The Next Chapter
by avagrace2888
Summary: CC and Niles embark on their new life in LA, but life isn't exactly happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

They stepped out of the town car and onto a gated drive surrounded by bright patches of green and a large stucco mansion with towering palm trees. Instead of walking towards the door of the large house, CC and Niles walked around to the small gate on the side. A grey stone path led them through a gardened area with a small koi pond and to an expansive back yard. The private pool sparkled in the new summer morning. They walked on towards small bungalow nestled towards the back of the property. CC admired the dark cherry wood trimming around the windows and the four square pillars supporting the large front porch. Although the house was not nearly as hefty as the mansion behind them, it seemed more ideal than CC could have ever imagined. Shaded by tall palms and oaks, it was just far enough from the Sheffields' that now perhaps she would finally have some privacy with her Butler Boy.

The bungalow was already furnished with two stuffed, deep red sofas and a collection of dark wood drawers, chests, and entertainment center. CC had allowed Niles to pick most of the furniture, and she was glad for it; the interior reflected his warm personality. Walking around to the back of the cottage a small breakfast table, which sat six people, came into view. The windows looked out the back of the property over the side of a large hill in Malibu. In the far distance, the ocean could be seen gleaming across the horizon. This was a complete change of scenery from her past 36… or was it 37 years? Setting down Chester, CC watched him scamper towards the kitchen where Niles was pouring a dish of his small kibble and water. The kitchen had a fair amount of stainless steal appliances, which CC knew she wouldn't use much. Niles had made it perfectly clear that under no circumstances would she be cooking for their new little family. They had argued in the limo on the way to the airport about her disastrous cooking lessons years before, which coincidentally led to Maxwell's hospital stay for appendicitis. CC smiled remembering the look on Max and Nanny Fine's faces when the argument ended in a passionate kiss rather than their normal heated banter and anger. Yes, things had changed for the better, and for once in her life she was looking forward to what life had to offer- she had something- someone- to live for.

Niles walked up the dark wooden steps to the second floor of their new house. Light streamed from the bedrooms and into the hardwood floors in the long hallway. Two rooms were to the left, and the master bedroom was to the right. The first bedroom was smaller and would most likely serve as their in-home office. The second bedroom on the left was slightly larger and had a picture window that allowed light to fill the room. Niles had had the room painted to a creamy yellow in hopes that CC would find the color suiting for either a girl or a boy. He smiled warmly thinking about the life growing inside his wife at the moment. He had long ago decided that a family was not in the cards for him, and he couldn't be happier that fate had changed her mind. There was a distinct change in CC that he had seen the day after they'd decided to give a relationship a try, the day after their big fight. Niles tried to shake the painful memories from his head, and instead focus on the good ones. It had all turned out okay and that was all that mattered.

_Niles walked down the back staircase to the kitchen to retrieve water. He had been brewing in his room for the past two hours, thinking about the selfish woman he had so unwillingly given his heart to ten years before on the front door steps of the Sheffield mansion._

_ He sat at the small breakfast table in the dark of the kitchen and was quickly lost in his own head again. He hardly noticed when there was a soft click at the back door. There was no time for him to be frightened at a possible intruder when he saw the light halo her blonde shoulder length hair- and who could mistake those wide shoulders? CC crept into the house and quietly locked the backdoor behind her with her key. She started to creep across the room when Niles spoke in almost a loud tone, "What are you doing here?"_

_ CC jumped two feet in the air letting out a mousy scream. "Niles! What the hell are you doing down here?"_

_ He rolled his eyes, unseen by CC in the dark of the kitchen, "Well, you stupid woman, I do live here. I think I have more of a right to know why you are creeping into the house at midnight. Surely you've given up on Maxwell by now- you're pathetic."_

_ CC stopped, and in the darkness Niles saw she had risen to her full height and placed her fists on her hips, "Niles, you're such an ass. If you must know, I'm turning in my resignation," She held up an envelope, "and would rather not do it in the light of day."_

_ "Shocker!" Niles hissed, taking another large gulp of his water._

_ CC shook her head in anger, "Niles, you are a wretched, wretched man. What did you think I would see in you?"_

_ This hit a nerve in Niles, and he found himself rising from the chair grabbing her wrist in an instant and pushing her against the kitchen island, "Babcock, haven't you tortured me enough today? For God's sake, have a heart woman."_

_ CC would have been outraged at this servant laying a hand on her, except that she was too distracted by his nearness and the feel of his warm breath on her face. They both froze in the darkness at their close proximity, neither angry anymore, and neither willing to move. CC wasn't sure who made the first move, but she didn't care, because the feel of his lips against hers was better than she had remembered. He pushed her more firmly against the island counter and her body responded by arching into his._

_ "CC", he said in almost a plead resting his forehead._

_ "Yes?" She replied breathless._

_ "I swear to God, when I'm with you I'm who I want to be. Please say you'll stay." He looked into her eyes, dark and gleaming._

_ She answered with a kiss and not much more was said between the two before Niles led her quietly up to his room. They had made love all into the night and woken up early to make love again. They'd be inseparable since._

Niles was brought back to the present day by CC calling his name from the bottom of the stairs, "Niles? Are you upstairs?"

"Yes, darling. Come on up." Niles entered the hallway to see her looking around their new home.

CC walked into the yellow room and froze. He watched her look around- was she hating the color? He saw her bring one hand to her lips and the other to rest gently on the back of her hip.

"CC, what do you think of the color?" He peered around her shoulder to read her reaction for himself. He was shocked to see what looked like a fine mist spread over her eyes, "CC?"

"Niles, I…" she had trouble keeping her cool. What the hell was happening to her? She was turning into a warm human being. "This room is perfect."

He walked behind her and thread his hands under her arms to rest on her hips, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder, "I thought the color would suit either gender. It also seemed like a color you'd enjoy."

She turned her head to place a soft kiss on his lips and he deepened it. She responded by turning to put her arms around his neck. He was caught off guard when she froze in his arms. "CC?"

Before he could utter another word, she shot out of his arms and covered her mouth.

_Damn morning sickness. _


	2. Chapter 2

"CC, bathroom to the left in the master on the right." He followed her quickly there and watched as she threw the toilet seat up and lurched over it. He knelt down beside her, rubbing her back in slow circles as she continued to be sick. "Maybe we should pay a visit to the new OB/gyn, CC. This morning sickness is getting out of control- morning, noon and night? It seems excessive."

She made a sound that told him he didn't have to tell her twice. After she felt some relief from her insides, she flushed the toilet and leaned over the sink to wash out her mouth. Niles reached into the bathroom drawers he had already had stocked and handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"So I take it dis is our bedwoom and baffwoom suite?" She asked through a mouth of paste lather.

Niles chuckled, "Yes, and what a wonderful introduction you've had."

CC spit, rinsed, and wandered out into the large bedroom, which already housed a large four-poster king bed with white linen bed clothing and large European pillows. "This is lovely, Niles. You couldn't have picked more perfect pieces to furnish the place."

"Well I did have your bank account."

CC smiled, she knew that just as much had come out of his personal savings as it had out of her very large bank account.

* * *

The next few weeks went by in a blur with production starting on Sheffield Babcock's new series. CC continued to suffer from sickness, and Niles finally convinced her a trip to the OB was necessary.

"CC your pregnancy is right on schedule, since you've just passed your first trimester I hope that these bouts of morning sickness will stop. However, it is important to keep yourself hydrated and well fed. Any major fluctuations in your fluid intake could affect the pregnancy."

CC looked to Niles who gazed decidedly worried back.

"Doctor, should we be worried?" Niles asked anxiously.

The doctor looked at CC's chart again with a slight grimace on her face. "According to the records CC's doctor from New York sent over, she has lost fifteen to twenty pounds. This isn't totally unheard of, especially with mothers who suffer heavily from morning sickness in their first trimester. We'll just want to keep an eye on any further weight loss. Do you keep a scale at home?"

Niles nodded and looked worriedly to CC, who sat silently in the chair next to him. He had never imagined at this point she would still be so sick. However, she was up even at night and often had trouble keeping small amounts of food and water down.

"Just be sure you're drinking about 16 glasses of water a day to replenish any that might be lost when you're sick. Come back if you start feeling any worse." The doctor explained carefully, making notes on CC's chart.

Niles shook his head frantically, obviously taking mental notes to keep a closer eye on CC's diet.

Two weeks had passed since the doctors appointment in LA, and since then CC continued to slowly deteriorate. Even Maxwell saw the impact on her at work.

"CC, maybe you should think about taking a few days off to recoup," Max asked cautiously.

CC sighed, "Maxwell, I really don't see the point if I'm gonna be throwing up anyway!" She said exasperatedly.

She arrived back home later that night to Niles in the kitchen preparing a chicken casserole. "Hiya, baby." She tossed at him putting her chin on his shoulder to peer into the boiler.

"Hi darling, how was work- have you been sick today?"

CC rolled her eyes. Did it always have to be about whether she'd lost her lunch or not? She was excited for this baby, but she had started to see the strain that it put on her relationship with Niles; he didn't seem interested in her anymore. She sighed and turned around to walk back into her bedroom.

Niles sensed something was wrong and turned around lightly grabbing her arm, "Hey, I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you asking about your delicate condition. I just wanted to know if you'd be up for a full meal tonight."

CC was fed up. His statement was sweet, but still didn't make her feel like he desired her anymore.

"No it's fine, I'm used to it. Diet this, diet that. Whatever, Niles. I'm going to change." She threw her briefcase on one of the empty chairs in the dining room and before she could turn around to head upstairs Niles was in front of her.

"My love, do you have any idea what you mean to me? Have you forgotten that you are the most precious thing in my life?" He put a hand up to cup her cheek and looked into her eyes to see if any of what he was saying was registering.

CC felt her heart soften. "Yes, Niles, I know, I love you too. I'm sorry I've been such a grouch lately." She put her head on his shoulder and felt his lips on the side of her neck. She raised her face to meet his before kissing him lightly on the lips. It was the first time in weeks that she felt they'd been so spontaneous. At three and a half months pregnant all she seemed to be able to do when she arrived home was sleep.

"I love you." She whispered again, deepening the kiss and reaching her arms up to circle around his neck as she lightly played with the soft curls of his hair there.

He felt down to the small of her back, pulling her closer, "I love you too, baby."

They continued kissing, and Niles walked them the few feet into the living room and lightly pushed her onto the large couch. He felt down her sides and she responded to his touch. "I've missed this part of us." She said in between kisses.

"I have, too."

An hour later they found themselves wrapped together in a throw blanket on the couch, lightly running their fingers over the other's skin. Niles touched her belly, and for the first time he noticing the firm roundness there.

He smiled softly to himself, laying his hand flat over the bump, "You're starting to show. Not much, but it's there."

CC smiled, "It, Niles? Don't you think 'it' at least deserves a nickname?" She chastised him lightly, "The baby looked like a bean on the ultrasound in New York."

He chuckled lightly at the name, "Bean it is, then. I better go check on the casserole. It probably should have come out of the oven five minutes ago." He got up from under her and she enjoyed the few as he walked away from her nude.

* * *

**Many thanks to those who responded to chapter 1! Please read and review, as it fuels the writer's pen!**

**AG**


	3. Chapter 3

CC sat in the office with Maxwell feeling decidedly uneasy. She had a particularly bad morning, having showered and immediately thrown up right afterwards. She nibbled on crackers and sipped on her fourth glass of water of the day, but didn't feel any more improved.

"CC, Fran is coming for lunch if you'd like to invite Niles along." Maxwell said from over his glasses while he looked over the new contracts for their actors.

"Yes, I'll call him." She replied distracted by the swirling in her stomach.

Maxwell looked up and put his pen down, "CC, you don't look so good-"

CC immediately turned and vomited into the wastebasket she kept close to her desk. Maxwell got up and left the office to fetch her another glass of water. By the time he returned CC was looking pale, slightly green and sweating profusely.

She stood up to take the glass of water and felt the world pull out from under her.

"CC!" Maxwell cried, as the glass dropped to the floor and shattered she fell gracefully into the crook of his arm. He lowered her into the chair and quickly pressed the call button on CC's phone. The speakerphone came to life and their secretary's voice rang through the office.

"_How can I be of assistance, Ms. Bright-"_

Maxwell cut her off, "Charlotte, please could you ring an ambulance? CC is unwell and I believe it would be a good idea to get her to hospital as quickly as possible. After you ring them, could you get a hold of Niles and have him meet us there?"

"_Certainly, Mr. Sheffield, right away."_

Niles was dishing with Fran over the newest soap and a box of mallomars while the twins napped when the Sheffield Babcock secretary called. Fran saw his face morph from relaxed to mortified. He felt his head spin off its axis with worry. Fran put a hand on his arm to reassure him that everything would be okay. She promised to follow him there as soon as Gracie arrived from school to watch the babies.

Niles drove to the hospital in record time and rushed into the ER to the front desk, worry etched deeply into his face, "Yes, my wife, CC Brightmore, was checked into the ER and I'd like to see her, please. She is pregnant."

The nurse looked towards her charts and found CC's room number, "211 down the hall, first door on your right."

Niles walked quickly and pushed open the door to find CC sitting up in bed with IVs attached to her arm. She was awake and looking horrifically pale, but conscious. He made eye contact with her and she registered the look of concern on his face.

"Niles.."

He moved to the side of her bed, where Maxwell was awkwardly standing. "I'll just let you to have some privacy," Maxwell said, not giving Niles a chance to respond. He was too busy looking over every inch of CC to make sure she was okay anyhow.

"Oh my love, are you okay? I was worried sick driving over." Niles felt her hand to make sure she was really warm and safe.

"I'm fine, Niles, I just got too dehydrated and my damn blood sugar dropped too low. Poor Maxwell probably didn't know what to do with me." She laughed nervously, "I am so sorry I worried you. I'm feeling better, I hope they let me the hell out of here soon."

Niles looked up at her IV bag and to the heart monitor on her left, "CC this is exactly where you need to be right now. I'm so glad Maxwell had the wits to call an ambulance. I can't stand to think what might've happened if you had been alone."

"Don't worry Butler Boy, I'm perfectly fine, and so is your hell spawn." She smiled squeezing his hand in reassurance. "The doctor was in about twenty minutes ago and did an ultrasound to make sure that everything as okay."

"You saw the baby?" He asked, hating that he missed anything.

CC nodded, "And saw and heard his or her heartbeat, it was strong the doctor said."

Niles put his head down, trying to reign in his emotions. When had he become such a ball of hysterics? "_Since I finally had something worth living and fighting for." _He thought to himself.

CC's OB/gyn came in an hour later with her chart, "Hello, CC. So sorry you are still so ill. I've come to the conclusion that you must be suffering from preeclampsia. It isn't anything to be too worried about, many first time mothers experience it. What it means, however, is that we need to increase the monitoring of your food and fluid intake. I'd like to see you on a weekly basis until we can get your ketones and hydration levels back up to speed. Your blood pressure was off the charts when the EMT picked you up, so it is important that you are constantly checking your stress levels and work load amount. I know you are a busy woman but your health should come first. I also think it is a wise idea to keep you here a few days. After you go home, I'd like you to remain on bed rest for at least a week. From what your husband said at your first appointment, you're a sitcom producer? Must keep you busy..."

CC glared jokingly at Niles, "Yes, well, Merry maid doesn't know what a real day of work looks like." The doctor looked at her confused, and then decided to dismiss her comment.

"I will be checking back in tomorrow to see your progress, but it looks like your vitals are already much improved." She smiled at the couple and nodded her head before leaving the room.

Niles looked at her disdainfully, "Did you hear what she said, Babcock? She said you need to take it easy. No work, no Maxwell, no series for a WEEK."

CC rolled her eyes. "Niles, come on. You know how much work we have to do. I'm sure the doctor won't mind if I do some work from our bedroom. I can still make calls and fill out paperwork and stay in bed. I'll just need to set up a constant courier between home and the office. I'm sure Maxwell won't mind." He could already see the wheels turning in her head trying to figure out how to make a home office work.

Niles frowned, "CC I love you, and I love your work ethic, but this is our baby we are talking about. You must learn to take it easy from here on out."

CC sighed, not willing to argue any longer with her stubborn husband. She stayed at the hospital for another two days, and went home with vows from Niles promising to take care of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. If you are uncomfortable reading M material, don't worry- this chapter is not integral to the storyline, so feel free to skip over it!**

* * *

CC continued to suffer from her periodical sickness, but maintained a better diet thanks to Niles constant diligence. Harder than making sure she stayed well fed was trying to get her to decrease her workload.

"CC, darling, you must learn to cut back. Do you have any idea how much time and energy a child takes once it is born? You'll have to at some point, might as well get used to it." Niles said exasperatedly to the tall blonde sitting in their living room leafing through paperwork and typing figures into a chunky laptop.

She rolled her eyes, "Niles, give me a break. I haven't gone into the office, I've stayed here on this damn couch. What more do you want?"

"CC, its eleven o'clock at night!" He said ready to pull his hair out, "Come to bed."

CC rolled her eyes again, "Niles, I'm not tired, I just want to relax for another hour and then I promise I will go…"

Niles pulled her to her feet and into his arms, "CC, please- for the sake of our child."

She rolled her eyes, "That is so not fair."

He smirked at her, "I have an idea," he said and led her by the hand to their front porch. Most nights in California so far had been chilly in contrast to the hot days. Tonight, however, was warmer than usual. The sun had left a warm haze, especially at the top of the hills where their home was. The lights in the Sheffield home were out and there wasn't much to hear except the soft buzzing of insects and far off traffic. The path that connected the two houses was lit, and the large pool in the center glowed a bright turquoise.

"It really is beautiful out here if you stop and look." Niles said taking in the peaceful surroundings.

"It is." CC responded, looking around. The pool had a small waterfall built into the side and she could hear the water trickling down and splashing into the water below.

Niles squeezed her hand, "You know… I have this fantasy."

She immediately rolled her eyes, "Oh Belvedere, what do you NOT have fantasies about?"

"Well, for one thing, I've never lived in a warm climate like this, or near water." He suggested, looking at the lit pool.

"Niles, the Sheffields could easily look out their windows into the courtyard!"

He raised his eyebrows challenging her. Their relationship had bloomed when they learned their mutual love for making love in public places. The thrill of possibly getting caught was too fun to not explore. CC loosened up and a smirk grazed her face.

"Yes, I see what you mean, it is warm out, and all their lights are out.." This time she was leading him towards the pool. She stopped when their feet landed on the warm beige and brown rocks surrounding the pool area. She lightly pulled his shirt out of the waist of his pants and allowed her fingers to crop up his sides. She felt the skin tighten there as he responded to her touch. She pushed the material up and over his head and he immediately reached for her shirt as well. Once they were both topless their lips met in a tentative kiss and their arms wrapped around each other.

Both of their hands reached for the other's pants and when they realized it was too complicated they silently decided to take their own off instead. CC pushed Niles boxer briefs off in one push with his pants and found herself in just her underwear. She looked around quickly and snickered into his shoulder at their brazen actions. She pulled her underwear down her legs and dropped them with the rest of their clothes. Niles put a finger to his lips and led her by the hand to the steps of the pool.

Their feet went into the cool water one step at a time and Niles immediately felt all the built up heat escape through his legs. Once they were submerged up to their waists they turned toward each other again and kissed, this time more passionately. Niles pulled away to look at her. She was glowing, and not just in the yellow light of the pool. He never took for granted how beautiful she was, or how undeserving he was of a woman like her. She was so young, at least much younger than him. He looked at the skin of her neck, down to her collarbone that was more pronounced now than normal, and to her breasts, which were just barely cut off by the water. He reached out and touched her, pressing firmly against her chest as she tipped her head back in pleasure.

"Oh Niles."

She stretched in the next second, wanting more than just that teasing touch, and raised herself out of the water. He pulled her up against him, and she moaned at the feel of him crushed against her. One kiss quickly became two and then three until his mouth found its way from under her ear to her collarbone. He sucked the skin there gently. She clung to his shoulders with both hands until he pressed her back against the slick side of the pool.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered before lowering his head slowly and covering her nipple with his mouth. For a moment, he drew on it demandingly in much the same way as he had kissed her, but then he began to caress it teasingly with his tongue. His mouth was hot in the cool night air. He lowered his free hand into the water and covered her intimately.

CC pulled her face away to look at him. His face was flushed and his eyes were the most intense she had even seen them. When his fingers slid slowly into her she opened her legs and moaned again.

"Please, Niles." She didn't even know exactly what she was pleading for. Niles seemed to know; she saw him nod just before his fingers began stroking her. The movements were slow and gentle at first, but he began to increase the pressure with each rhythmic thrust of his fingers until the muscles in her legs began to shake and she had to fight the urge to yell for more. "Please," she panted again, annoyed with his dominance somewhere deep down but unwilling to stop what he was doing.

Niles bent down and began to suck gently on her other breast. He continued to stroke her as he did, until the painful throbbing between her legs was almost too much. He used his body to open her legs wider until they surrounded him, she locked her ankles behind his waist. The contact of his skin against the skin of her inner thighs made her close her eyes, then the awareness of that sensation faded away as a hard, pulsing length pressed against her.

Niles sensed things were becoming too rushed and lightly put her legs back down. He kissed her down from her shoulder to the crook of her arm, and from the soft spot on her neck down to the space between her breasts; being careful to steer away from her sensitive nipples. He looked up at her to gauge how she felt, and he saw nothing but love in her warm eyes.

He quickly took a deep breath and grasped her thighs lightly to push himself under water. CC, sensing what he was trying to do, braced herself against the side of the pool to keep herself under water. She felt his mouth around her and let out a loud gasp. The mixture of water and his tongue was too much, and she felt herself come as she squeezed her eyes tightly. Before she knew it, he had resurfaced and captured her pants in his mouth.

She wrapped her legs around him again and moved her hips in the water to rub herself against his hardness again.

"Please, Niles. Need.. you now." she commanded and bit her teeth sharply into Niles' shoulder to back up her words, enjoying that salty, sweet taste as she did. He kissed her again and moved his hands to grasp her hips and entered her in one quick thrust. The pleasure kept building each time he slowly pushed into her and she moved her hips again, silently ordering him to go faster. The water around them created a new element to their lovemaking. Niles was mesmerized by the water splashing and circling around them with each movement. He pressed her more firmly against the wall, grabbing the sides of the pool to give him more leverage.

"Fuck." She breathed digging her nails into his back. He felt her spasm unexpectedly again and fought to maintain his composure.

She kissed him and lightly pushed at his chest, making him aware that she wanted to switch things up. He disconnected from her and allowed her to push him away from the wall and towards the steps of the pool. CC pushed him to sit on the step, the water came up to his ribs, "Now it's your turn, Lover."

He looked up at her smiling face and down to the small bump on her abdomen. Even pregnant she was gorgeous to him.

She put her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to grasp at her hips as she slowly slid onto him. They never lost eye contact and this time it was slow and close. CC's fingers were threaded in his hair and she kissed him warmly as she rolled her hips over him.

"Together," she whispered into his ear when she felt him losing control.

Niles kissed her back hard, feeling the bottom of his spine tingle. "Oh CC, you're so wet."

"That's because we're making love in the water, Niles."

He was too distracted to laugh at her halfhearted joke, and a minute later they shared a quiet climax. Niles dug his fingers into her hips and she held his head close to her chest. When they both came down from their high, they kissed and sat in the warm water until their skin was soggy and wrinkled.

Niles helped her climb out of the water and reached into the small poolroom to retrieve towels. He wrapped the first around her shoulders to shield her from the warm breeze blowing through. They went inside and dressed for bed, not bothering to shower before sinking into their king size bed and falling asleep together.

* * *

**As always, please review so I know that you'd like me to continue this story!**


End file.
